


Invictus

by Kikoro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Weltkrieg
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahre 2022 erschüttert der dritte Weltkrieg die Menschen. Der Wiederaufbau Deutschlands geht nur mühsam voran. Fortan leben Männer und Frauen getrennt voneinander.<br/>Der Osten, beherrscht von den Männern, gilt als die größte Militärseinrichtung weltweit, während die Frauen im Westen alle anderen Berufe ausüben, die vor dem Krieg normal waren. Jeglicher Kontakt zwischen den beiden Geschlechtern ist strengstens verboten - mit Ausnahme der Fortpflanzung und des einmal im Jahr stattfindenden Markttages.<br/>Auf ebendiesem trifft der junge Sergeant Rem Nilo auf die zwei Jahre jüngere Corra Lentz - und ein Trip durch die Hölle beginnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase 01

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright:
> 
> Melanie Lange (Kikoro)

 

 

 

 

 

:: unconquered, undefeated, invincible,  
unbesiegt, unbesiegbar ::.

  
  
  
\- Phase 01 -  
  
  
„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit“, beendete General Nilo seine Ausführungen und drehte sich um. Plötzlich war es ganz still geworden in dem großen Versammlungsraum des größten Militärhauptquartiers der Welt.  
Nur der unruhige Atem einiger Kadetten und Rekruten trübte diese Stille; man sah ihnen ihre Aufregung förmlich an.  
Der hochgewachsene Mann fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah auf sein Auditorium.  
Das fahle schmutzig-gelbe Licht der Deckenlampen warf unruhige Schatten auf die besorgten Gesichter der jungen Männer.  
Die Spannung war förmlich mit den Händen zu greifen. Undurchdringliche, quälende Stille.  
  
„Ähm, Sir?“, ertönte es irgendwo in den hintersten Reihen und augenblicklich fuhren alle Köpfe herum, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, dem General in solch einer Situation eine Frage zu stellen.  
Auch der General schien überrascht, schließlich hatte er alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab und normalerweise war es niemanden gestattet, Widerrede zu geben, wenn er nicht ausführlich darum bat.  
„Ja, Sergeant Nilo?“ Die rechte Augenbraue des Höhergestellten wanderte in bedenkliche Höhen, was allgemein kein gutes Zeichen war.  
  
Der junge Sergeant, ein schlanker, braunhaariger Mann von 190 Zentimetern erhob sich salutierend von seinem Stuhl. Sein Sitznachbar warf ihm einen warnenden Seitenblick zu, bemerkte aber schnell, dass sich Rem nicht umstimmen ließ.  
„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Plan so gut ist.“  
  
Durch die Menge ging ein Raunen. Keiner hatte es bisher gewagt, dem General zu widersprechen.  
Zu sehr fürchteten alle den mächtigen Mann mit der Statur eines Bären.  
Aber Rem war nicht nur ein Sergeant, der seinem Vorgesetzten widersprach, sondern auch ein Sohn, der sich gegen seinen Vater aussprach.  
Die Gesichtszüge des Generals waren hart; keinerlei Regung war in ihnen zu erkennen.  
Weston Nilo verstand sich wie kein anderer darauf, niemanden sehen zu lassen, was in ihm vorging. Rem erinnerte sich, dass er selbst bei dem Tod seiner Mutter vor 10 Jahren nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte. Dafür verachtete er seinen Vater bis heute.  
Aber genau deswegen war er am geeignetsten für den Beruf. Niemand bedeutete ihm etwas, niemand konnte ihn psychisch was anhaben. Selbst in Krisensituationen war er derjenige, der Haltung bewahrte und die Sache mit einem klaren Kopf anging.  
Doch in wenigen, unscheinbaren Situationen, wenn sein Vater abends Pfeife rauchend vor dem Kamin saß und die Tageszeitung las, glaubte Rem, die Fassade seines Vaters Stück für Stück bröckeln zu sehen. Und zwar immer dann, wenn er über die Suizide der Frauen im Westen las. Dann wurden seine harten Züge plötzlich ganz weich und auch, wenn sich seine ernsten Gesichtszüge nicht veränderten, so spürte er doch, dass sich der General in diesen Momenten an den Selbstmord seiner Frau erinnerte.  
  
Rem schluckte, versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht ansehen zu lassen.  
Das, was er sich gerade traute, kam beinahe einem Todesurteil gleich.  
Zumindest bedeutete es aber einige Extra-Runden Survival-Parcour für ihn und seine ganze Einheit.  
Er blickte zu seinem Freund Oleander, der etwas weiter vorne saß und ihm fragende Blicke zuwarf. Doch Rem konnte nicht anders und das wusste auch sein Freund. Es ging hier schließlich um Gerechtigkeit.  
Mit allem Mut, den er besaß, öffnete Rem langsam den Mund.  
„Sir, die Idee, die Frauen am Markttag auszuspionieren und gegebenenfalls sogar zu verhaften und zu foltern, erscheint mir viel zu riskant. Sie werden damit rechnen und uns zuvorkommen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Männer durch die Hände der Frauen zu verlieren. Allein letztes Jahr fanden 70 Männer am Fluss den Tod, weil sie versuchten, Geiseln zu nehmen. Ihr Plan ist zu unüberlegt“  
Er hörte ein paar Rekruten nach Luft schnappen und Rem merkte, wie ihm sein Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Dem General zu widersprechen, war eine Sache, ihn zu kritisieren aber eine ganz andere.  
  
Der General betrachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, seine Augen wirkten undurchdringlich und kühl, seine Gesichtszüge hart.  
Ein Pochen, ausgehend von seiner Schläfe, durchzog Rems gesamten Körper und er sah, wie Oleander ihn wehleidig ansah und dann seufzend das Gesicht wegdrehte.  
„Danke, Sergeant Nilo. Sie dürfen sich wieder setzen“  
„Sir, jawohl, Sir“ Rem nahm langsam wieder Platz und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.  
„Alter, du hast echt ein Schwein“, murmelte sein Sitznachbar ihm zu und verpasste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen.  
Rem verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
Von wegen Schwein gehabt. Sergeant Minor wusste ja gar nicht, was es bedeutete, wenn der General schwieg, anstatt einen zur Schnecke zu machen. Rem konnte sich auf eine Predigt der Extralative einstellen.  
„Also, wie schon erwähnt, werden wir am Montag in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Dann ist das Aufgebot der Frauen am kleinsten und der Widerstand somit um einiges geringer.  
„Sergeant Karp“  
Oleander erhob sich. „Sir?“  
„Sie werden die Mission anleiten. Suchen sie sich zehn Männer und tun Sie so, als wären Sie ernsthaft an einem Handel interessiert. Während Lennin unseren Jahreseinkauf tätigt und uns mit Nahrungsmitteln für das nächste Jahr versorgt, sehen Sie sich um. Halten Sie nach Frauen mit Kindern Ausschau, die sind meistens schwächer“  
Rem ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Manchmal war sein Vater unglaublich. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass sie wirklich miteinander verwandt waren.  
  
"Nun zu Ihnen, Sergeant Nilo"  
Der stämmige Mann kratzte sich am Kinn, seine Augenbrauen bildeten beinahe eine durchgezogene Linie. Ein Räuspern, kehlig und brummig, fast wie das Knurren eines Bären, entrang der Kehle des Ranghöchsten.  
"Für Sie habe ich mir eine ganz besondere Aufgabe überlegt."  
Der General nahm Augenkontakt zu seinem Sohn auf, starrte in Rems kalte, hasserfüllte Augen und musste leicht schmunzeln, als er sah, wie sein Fleisch und Blut vorsichtig die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
"Ihnen wird die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zuteil, Corra Lentz auszuspionieren. Sie ist die Tochter der Ratsvorsitzenden, Victoria Lentz, eine einfache Schneiderin, die in einem Haus im Norden wohnt. Jedes Jahr zum Markttag verkauft sie ihre Waren auf sensationelle Art und Weise"  
Weston Nilo öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog eine große Papierrolle heraus, die er im nächsten Moment ausrollte und an einer Tafel befestigte.  
Auf dem Poster war ein hübsches junges Mädchen zu sehen, mit wallendem rotbraunem Haar und strahlend grünen Augen. Ihr Lächeln war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bezaubernd.  
Rem, der immer noch stand, schaute entrüstet auf das Bild.  
Sie sah so unschuldig aus, so unbekümmert und grazil.  
Wieso sollte jemand wie sie eine Gefahr für das Wohl der Männer darstellen?  
War ihre Mutter vielleicht ein Staatsfeind?  
  
"Sir, was genau ist der Grund, dass ich ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen ausspionieren soll?", wollte Rem wissen und ignorierte Oleanders warnenden Blick.  
Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt, aber Rem musste einfach wissen, warum er dieses faszinierende Mädchen bespitzeln sollte.  
In der ersten Reihe nieste jemand - und für einen Moment wurde die Stille von mehreren 'Gesundheit's durchbrochen.  
Draußen peitschten Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe und tänzelten über das kalte Glas.  
Es war ein kalter und regnerischer Herbst in diesem Jahr, der ungemütlichste seit langem, aber am Wochenende, an dem der Markttag stattfinden sollte, sollte es strahlenden Sonnenschein bei milden Temperaturen geben. Es war eine Schande, so einen Tag damit zu verschwenden, Leute zu belauschen, auszufragen und im Härtefall sogar zu entführen.  
"Warum?" Der General schaute aus dem Fenster, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
"Weil sie die Tochter einer sehr wichtigen Person ist. Darum"  
Innerlich kochte Rem. Mit der Antwort wollte er sich nicht zufrieden geben, aber er musste es notgedrungen tun.  
Aber eine Sache musste er noch fragen.  
  
"Ich weiß genau genommen nicht, weshalb Sie gerade mich für diese Mission ausgewählt haben, Sir. Es gibt weitaus kompetentere Männer als mich"  
Rem kratze sich nervös am Ohr und hoffte, dass diese Diskussion alsbald vorbei sein würde.  
Doch wie er seinen Vater kannte, ließ er seinen Sohn wahrscheinlich extra lange stehen, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren und gleichzeitig seinen Sohn zu bestrafen.  
Doch der 19-jährige war langes Stehen gewohnt und um seinem Vater zu beweisen, was ihm wichtig war, nahm er das alles auch in Kauf.  
"Nun", setzte sein Vater an und ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen schweifen, ehe er bei Rem innehielt.  
"Ich halte Sie einfach am geeignetsten für diese Aufgabe. Sie sind clever, mutig, selbständig, smart. Ich glaube, Sie haben das Mädchen schnell um den Finger gewickelt. Ihr seid ungefähr im selben Alter, da sind die Interessen und Denkweisen doch weitestgehend gleich.  
Sie haben lange trainiert und auch wenn es auf den Blick nicht so scheinen mag, ist diese Mission äußerst wichtig. Das Ziel ist es, an ein geheimes Dokument im Safe der Nationalbank heranzukommen, die Victoria Lentz mit allen Mitteln bewachen lässt. Dieses Dokument ist streng geheim. Es enthält Informationen über die Pläne der Frauen, über ihre aktuelle Lage, über die Festungsanlage des Feindes und ihre Finanzen.  
Außerdem liegt diesem Dokument eine vollständige Liste mit den Daten aller weiblichen Bewohner bei. Mit Namen, Anschrift, Beruf, alle wichtigen Daten, die wir für die Zukunft brauchen können."  
  
Ein wichtiges Dokument?  
Darum ging es? Um ein paar Bögen lächerliches Papier, einen Datenstick, eine CD oder gar eine Diskette? Das war es?  
Rem musste innerlich lachen. Wahrscheinlich haben die Frauen längst ein neues System zur Datenspeicherung entwickelt und der Safe galt nur als Tarnung oder Ablenkungsmanöver.  
Und selbst wenn, wo lag der Sinn darin, so viel Aufwand in ein paar Informationen zu legen?  
Die Männer waren von den Frauen und ihren Erzeugnissen abhängig.  
Sie gebaren die Kinder, die Jungen, die nach ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr zu ihrem Vater geschickt wurden, sie lieferten den Männern sämtliche Güter, die für das Überleben von größter Wichtigkeit waren.  
Und dennoch machten die Männer keinen Hehl daraus und statt sich zu bedanken, sahen sie die Frauen an ihren Feind an, wollten sie ausbeuten.  
Rem verstand das dieses System nicht, wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Er war schon lange nicht mehr willig, ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein.  
Wenn überhaupt kämpfte er für sein Land, für seine Freunde und die Menschen, die ihm was bedeuteten.  
Was war nur aus Deutschland geworden?  
  
"Also Sergeant, nehmen Sie die Mission an?"  
Innerlich schreite es aus dem jungen Soldaten. Aber wenn er sich seinem Vater widersetzen würde, würde das ganze Bataillon bestraft werden. Und die Strafen, die Weston Nilo verhängte, waren alles andere als gemütlich, wenn nicht sogar erniedrigend und menschenunwürdig.  
"Zum Abhärten", war seine Standardantwort auf die Frage, wieso er so streng mit den Soldaten war. "Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der wir es uns nicht leisten können, zu verlieren, weil wir von Gefühlen, Schwächeerscheinungen oder anderen unwichtigen Dingen beeinflusst werden."  
Weise Worte für einen Mann, der Weston Nilo hieß.  
So kalt und unberechenbar war sein Vater erst seit dem Vorfall vor 15 Jahren.  
Damals war Rem noch vier Jahre alt, zu klein, um zu verstehen, was da vor sich ging.  
Er erinnerte sich logischerweise auch an nichts mehr. Nur an die Kälte im Herzen seines Vaters, die Männer, die ihre Mutter mitgenommen hatten, ihr leerer Blick, als sie wieder da war und der Moment, als sie plötzlich verschwunden war. Erst Jahre später erfuhr er von ihrem Selbstmord.  
  
"Sir, jawohl, Sir!"  
"Setz dich"  
Rem setzte sich, seufzte und fuhr sich durch die dunkelbraunen Haare.  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", wollte Lloyd wissen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Er meinte es nur gut, aber...  
Ohne auf die Worte seines besorgten Freundes einzugehen, sah Rem nach vorne. Sein Blick heftete sich an seinen Vater, diesen herzlosen, alten, verbitterten Mann mit den eiskalten Augen.  
In dem Moment hasste er seinen Vater abgrundtief. Er wollte dieses Mädchen nicht ausspionieren, er wollte keinen Krieg, aber würde er diese Mission nicht annehmen, müssten alle darunter leiden.  
Und das wusste sein Vater ganz genau.  
Wie konnte man nur so gefühlskalt sein und seinen eigenen Sohn ausspielen?  
Verstand sein Vater nicht, worum es ging?  
Gab er sich mit der jetzigen Situation wirklich so zufrieden?  
Er hatte seine Mutter über alles geliebt. Das wusste er.  
Woher kam dann plötzlich dieser Hass gegenüber den Frauen?  
  
Donnergrölen, gefolgt von einem Blitz. Die jungen Männer wandten die Köpfe zum Fenster und starrten in das tosende Gewitter.  
Es war die Ankündigung des Unheils, das ihnen bevorstand.  
Gnadenlos hämmerte der Regen gegen die kleinen Fenster des Versammlungsraums.  
Der Wind heulte, ein Ast klatschte gegen die vom Regen benetzten Scheiben.  
"Nun zu unserem Schlachtplan für Mission Alpha-77"  
General Nilos Miene wurde finster und ein kleine Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen.  
Es war zweiundzwanzig Uhr sechsunddreißig, als die Männer einen Schlachtplan entwickelten, der so grausam war, dass man noch in vielen Jahren darüber reden würde.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Phase 02 -

 

Der Trainingsplatz war an diesem Morgen ganz aufgeweicht vom Regen. Ein frischer Wind ging um und schüttelte die Blätter der umstehenden Weiden.  
Es war früh am Morgen, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und warf ihr goldenes Licht auf den sandigen Untergrund.  
Weston Nilo stand vor seinen Männern, die stramm in einer Reihe standen, und musterte jeden einzelnen von ihnen.  
In manchen der Gesichtern der jungen Männer sah man förmlich ihre Müdigkeit, aber andere, wie sein Sohn, hatten so einen wachen Blick, dass es kaum zu glauben war, dass er nur drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.  
Rem war schon immer ein Mustersohn gewesen. Diszipliniert, sportlich, intelligent, attraktiv.  
Ein Junge, auf den man stolz sein konnte.  
Wäre da nicht seine abweisende Art.  
Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Vater auf, widersprach ihm und kritisierte ihn und das nur, weil er die harte Realität, in der sie sich befanden, nicht verstehen wollte.

"Hundert Liegestütze!", zerriss die dunkle laute Stimme des Generals die morgendliche Stillee und auf der Stelle gingen die Männer zu Boden und taten, was man ihnen abverlangte. In der Ferne hörte man das Gurren einiger Tauben, das sich mit den unregelmäßigen und schweren Atemzügen der jungen Soldaten vermischte.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Weston Nilo nachdenklich gen Himmel sah, während seine Männer sich sportlich betätigten.  
Hatte es gestern doch noch geregnet, so war heute ein strahlender Tag, frisch, aber klar, so wie man sich den Herbst vorstellte.  
Der ganze Platz war mit Pfützen übersät, in dessen Oberfläche sich das Blau des Himmels widerspiegelte und einen bizarren Anblick bot.  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal solch einen Tag genossen, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was morgen geschehen würde oder wie viele Männer sie verlieren würden?  
Es musste Jahre her sein, damals, als seine Frau noch lebte und Rem noch ganz jung war.

Nach den hundert Liegestützen standen hundert Kniebeugen und anschließend ein mehrere Kilometer langer Lauf an.  
Sie mussten jede freie Minute trainieren, das wusste der strenge Mann.  
Jede Ermüdungserscheinung in einer brenzligen Situation konnte fatal, wenn nicht sogar tödlich enden. Weitaus schlimmer war es aber, wenn man untrainiert in einen Kampf ging.  
Und genau deshalb setzte er täglich dieses, zugegebenermaßen sehr harte, Training an.  
Die Männer mussten Disziplin lernen, Ausdauer, Kondition. Jeder Schritt musste sitzen.gen

Jeder verdammte Schritt.  
Oleander und Nilo waren die ersten, die vom Laufen zurückkamen.  
Die Hände auf die Knie stützend und tief aus- und einatmend blieben sie stehen, ehe sie sich salutierend vor ihren Vorgesetzten stellten.  
"Gute Arbeit, Männer", sagte er, als auch die letzten Männer ankamen und sich in Reih und Glied stellten.  
Einen kurzen Moment glaubte Nilo, so etwas wie Stolz in den dunklen kalten Augen seines Vaters zu sehen.  
"Und nun zum Extra-Training"  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er schob sich seine Schirmmütze aus dem Gesicht, um es sich in der Sonne zu wärmen.  
"Fünfzehn zusätzliche Runden um das Hauptgebäude!"  
"Um das Hauptgebäude?!"  
"Eine Runde sind 2,5 Kilometer!"  
General Nilo stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Das habt ihr Sergeant Nilo zu verdanken. Los geht's!"

Ein gequältes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, dann setzten sich die jungen Männer in Bewegung. Sie konnten letztendlich ja doch nichts an ihrer Situation ändern und deshalb taten sie, was man von ihnen erwartete und was sie am besten konnten.  
Ein besonders hochgewachsener Mann, Jamson Burg, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war einer der Männer, die am härtesten trainierten.  
Irgendwann wollte er seine Schwester retten, deswegen trainierte der hart, um es eines Tages mit den Frauen aufnehmen zu können, die sie gefangen hielten.  
Seine Schwester war vor einigen Jahren wegen Hochverrats weggesperrt worden, in das Inselgefängnis der Frauen, welches Alcatraz schon etwas gleichkam, wenngleich es nicht dieselbe Härte aufwies. Im Gegenteil, außer dass die Frauen ihre Freiheit einbüßen mussten, ging es den Insassinnen ziemlich gut.  
Da hörte man vom Militärgefängnis der Männer weitaus üblere Geschichten. Dort waren Folter, Hinrichtungen und Spießrutenlaufen durchaus am der Tagesordnung.  
Jamson zog an Rem vorbei, der sein Tempo extra etwas gedrosselt hatte, damit Oleander ihn einholen konnte.  
Zusammen redeten die beiden beim Laufen, beobachteten ihre Freunde, die sie überrundeten, genossen die klare kalte Luft, mit der sie ihre Lungen tief füllten.  
Es gab wenige solcher Momente, in denen sie einfach unbeschwert, einfach frei sein konnten. Ständig waren sie an Verpflichtungen gebunden, ständig mussten sie besser werden.  
Einfach mal entspannen war beinahe unmöglich.  
Aber sie bedauerten diese Tatsache nicht.  
Das, was hier taten, erfüllte einen Zweck, sie taten das nicht einfach umsonst.  
Man hatte einen Sinn im Leben, ein Ziel, eine Bestimmung.

Zum Sinnieren war jetzt keine Zeit! Rem schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Unfreiwillig erschien das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Wie hieß sie noch gleich?  
Corra Lentz?  
Er erinnerte sich an das Datenformular, das er von seinem Vater erhalten hatte und welches Informationen über die 19-jährige enthielt.  
Mit einem glatten Einser-Durchschnitt hatte sie an der Universität in Düsseldorf Medizin studiert, ehe sie sich dann das Schneidern selbst beibrachten. Binnen Jahren entwickelte sie ein so großes Talent, dass jeder bei ihr einkaufen wollte.  
Sie war überaus gefragt - vor allem in ihrer Branche.  
Wöchentlich reiste sie mehrere hundert Kilometer, um ihre Ware im Marktviertel der Frauen zu verkaufen.  
Doch wieso übte jemand mit einem abgeschlossenen Medizin-Studium so eine Tätigkeit aus?  
Ärzte waren selten und oft gebraucht in der momentanen Lage. Sie könnte gut verdienen.  
Doch stattdessen zog sie dann vor drei Jahren mit ihrer besten Freundin June in den Nordwesten Deutschlands, um dem Markt näher zu sein.

Nach der Einnahme großer Teile Deutschlands durch Russland und Japan war das Land auf die Hälfte seiner Größe geschrumpft.  
Doch Japan und Russland mochten noch so stark sein, gegen das deutsche Militär kam niemand an. Schließlich wurde es extra eigens dafür errichtet und jährlich kamen Menschen aus der ganzen Welt nach Deutschland, um Soldaten der Militärstation zu werden.  
Es hatte sich wirklich viel verändert seit dem dritten Weltkrieg.  
Davor gab es hochentwickelte Technik, Eheschließungen zwischen Männer und Frauen, Meinungsfreiheit.  
Jetzt musste man bei der Entwicklung vieler Technologien ganz von neu beginnen, Frauen und Männer waren sich spinnefeind und zu sagen hatte schon lange niemand mehr etwas. Mal abgesehen von der Regierung, die momentan aber nicht vorhanden war. So waren die Männer und Frauen jeweils auf sich alleine gestellt, die Befehle gaben die Ranghöchsten.  
Entscheidungen trafen ganz allein diejenigen, denen der meiste Respekt zuteil wurde.  
Ein Konzept, das absolut nicht tragbar war, aber bis das Chaos sich allmählich wieder legt, werden noch viele Jahre ins Land ziehen. Solange Frauen und Männer getrennt voneinander leben und der Hass zwischen ihnen nicht verschwand, konnte es keine Regierung geben.

Der Schlamm spritzte zu allen Seiten, als Rem mit seinen Stiefeln dadurch preschte.  
Seine Uniform wurde schmutzig, aber es war ihm egal. Alles war ihm im Moment egal.  
Was gab es in dieser Welt schon, was einem nicht egal sein brauchte?  
Freundschaft? Liebe? Gerechtigkeit? Was nützte einem das, wenn man eh wusste, dass man bald sterben würde?  
Er schien nicht auf sein Umfeld zu achten, dennoch bekam er alles um ihn herum mit.  
Wie sein Vater, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und mit verschränkten Armen, die jungen Menschen beobachte und dabei nachdenklich zu sein schien.  
Ob er ahnte, wusste, was ihnen bald bevorstand?  
Die Welt war schon jetzt nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war, wie also sollte es in der Zukunft weitergehen? Würden die Weltmächte Japan, Russland, Deutschland und Amerika den Rest der Welt unterdrücken? Es gab schon jetzt Anzeichen dafür.  
Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde auf der Welt Frieden vorherrschen.  
Kein Konflikt zwischen den Armen und Reichen, den Männern und Frauen und den Alliierten und Befreiten.  
Es würde eine Welt wie vor 50 Jahren geben, nicht gänzlich friedlich, aber doch bei Weitem friedlicher als es jetzt war. Keiner wäre der Mächtigste, niemand hätte das Sagen, alle würden nach ihren Prioritäten leben und handeln.  
Seine G36 rasselte beim Laufen, das kalte Silber schmiegte sich an seinen Hals.  
Sein Vater verlangte von ihnen, nie ohne Waffe irgendwohin zu gehen.  
In Zeiten wie der diesigen konnten überall Feinde lauern. Weibliche Spioninnen oder gar die abtrünnigen Bermudas, die in den Ruinen der verlassenen Stadt und in den dichten Wäldern im Süden lebten.

Die Bermudas waren gefährlich, gefährlicher als irgendjemand sonst.  
Sie fuhren mit frisierten Motorrädern durch die Straßen, ritten auf tiefschwarzen Rössern durch die Wälder und waren stets bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet mit Maschinengewehren, Raketenwerfern, Handgranaten. Auch alle möglichen Arten von Messern und Schwertern zählten zu ihrem Repertoire.  
Gerüchten zufolge führten einige wenige unter ihnen sogar ein Katana.  
Aber schenkte man diesen Gerüchten Glauben, waren die Bermudas auch blutrünstige Kannibalen, Vergewaltiger und Kinderschänder.  
Niemand wusste, ob es sie wirklich gab oder ob sie wirklich so gefährlich waren, aber immer öfters berichteten Kundschafter von seltsamen und merkwürdigen Gestalten, die tief in den Wäldern lebten.  
Woher sie kamen, konnte niemand sagen, aber Rem vermutete, dass sie einige der wenigen waren, die das Attentat vor zwanzig Jahren überlebt hatten. Junge Männer, die nun nach Rache dürsteten.  
Wenn es sie wirklich gab, war es besser, ihnen nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

~~

Zwei Stunden später stand Rem erschöpft am Gemeinschaftsbriefkasten seiner Einheit und  
fummelte in seiner Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel.  
Er sehnte sich nach einem kühlen Bier in Brick's Bar.  
Brick’s Bar war die größte Bar der Gegend und lag etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums, in dem sich das Militärhauptquartier angesiedelt hatte. Der Besitzer, Pawel Brick, war ein Kriegsveteran, der sein Leiden die letzten zwölfeinhalb Jahre in Form einer Armprothese mit sich trug. Doch der junge Mann mit den eisblauen Augen und dem sandfarbenen Haar beklagte sich nie. Generell sprach er eher selten, was vielen der jungen Soldaten recht war. Auch, wenn es schwer vorstellbar war, bei ihrem hart verdienten Feierabendbier mochte niemand wirklich reden – schon gar nicht über Krieg.  
Wer sich amüsieren wollte, spielte Hydroball in einem der zahlreichen Trainingsdojos am Rande der Stadt oder sah sich im Fernsehen Fußball an.  
Die Dojos erstreckten sich bis in den tiefen Norden und wurden von den erfahrensten Kampfsportlern Asiens geleitet. Sie alle hatten ihrer Heimat nach dem Krieg den Rücken zugewandt.  
Wenn Rem an seinen freien Tagen entspannen wollte, besuchte er öfters einen der Dojos tief in den Bergen.

Endlich hatte er den Schlüssel gefunden. Eilig steckte er das kleine Stück Metall in das  
dazugehörige Schloss und musste sich ein Fluchen verkneifen.  
Sie lebten in einem Jahrhundert, in der die Technologie einen wahren Aufschwung erlebte, aber keiner kam auf die Idee, moderne Briefkästen mit Spracherkennung zu entwickeln.  
Ein Klacken, die Klappe flog auf und beim Anblick der ganzen Briefe musste Rem schmunzeln. Manchmal war altmodisch vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht.  
Mit flinken Fingern ging der junge Mann die Couverts durch. Das Meiste waren Briefe, geschrieben von Söhnen an ihre Väter, Grußkarten, Ansichtskarten und sogar kleine Päckchen. Rem schüttelte sich die Haare, die noch vom Regen benetzt waren, nahm die Post an sich und blickte leise seufzend zum Himmel, an dem sich bereit die ersten dunklen Gewitterwolken abzeichneten. Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, alle Jungen ab ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr dazu zu verpflichten, der Armee beizutreten? In die Fußstapfen ihrer Väter zu treten? Ein Kind gehörte zu seiner Mutter, zu seinen Eltern. So war es vor hunderten von Jahren und so sollte es auch jetzt sein.

Einer der Briefe stach Rem ins Auge.  
Es war ein vergilbter, ziemlich ramponierter Briefumschlag mit einer nahezu unleserlichen Aufschrift. Lediglich seinen Namen konnte er darauf entziffern.  
Rem nahm den Rest der Post unter den Arm und widmete sich diesem Briefumschlag.  
Er war schwer, schwerer als ein normaler Brief und irgendein Gegenstand musste sich darin befinden. Beim Versuch, den Brief zu öffnen, hielt der junge Soldat inne.  
Er hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, von wem der Brief stammen konnte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und unsicher sah sich der Braunhaarige in alle Richtungen um, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete.  
Dann öffnete er den Brief und ließ dessen Inhalt auf seine Handfläche rutschen.  
Wie er vermutet hatte, war ein Hologramm-Chip in dem Brief gewesen.  
Er konnte nur von seinem Onkel Karem stammen. Dieser verfluchte Spinner!  
Wollte er sterben? Wenn jemand davon erfuhr, konnte ihn das seinen Kopf kosten! Und das war noch die mildeste Strafe.

Er musste diesen Brief im Verborgenen lesen, bei sich zu Hause oder in seinem Geheimversteck im Wald.

Die Straßen waren wie leergefegt. Das waren sie meistens um diese Zeit. Umso besser für Rem, denn so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sein Vater noch in der Kaserne war.

Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und mit einem Knacken öffnete sich die Tür und der junge Mann trat, bepackt mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten, die kleine Apartment-Wohnung, die er sich mit Oleander teilte.

Es war trotz der bescheidenen Größe eine billige Wohnung, die sich normalerweise selbst die neuen Rekruten mit ihrem niedrigen Lohn hätten leisten können. Aber niemand wollte neben General Nilo wohnen. Wirklich niemand.

Rem hing seinen Schal an den Kleiderständer im Eingangsbereich und schnipste. Mit einem surrenden Geräusch ging die Deckenlampe an und erfüllte den Raum mit gleißend hellem Licht. Eine der vielen unnützen Erfindungen des neuen Aufschwungs, wie er fand.

Oleander war nicht da; er zog es vor, nach Feierabend in Brick's Bar zu gehen und Radio zu hören. Seit dem Wiederaufbau vor zwei Jahren hatte man sämtliche Medien verboten. Mobiltelefone wurden dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Die Benutzung des Internets war streng verboten. Die jungen Soldaten sollten nichts aus der Außenwelt erfahren. Es könnte sie zu sehr entmutigen, ängstigen, schwächen. Sie mussten sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

Rem ging ins Wohnzimmer. Im Gehen streifte er seine Jacke ab und warf sie über die Lehne des geräumigen Sofas, welches sich zu seiner Rechten erstreckte.

Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, wie man solch eine Wohnung verschmähen konnte, nur weil sie neben der des Generals lag.

Seit Rem mit Oleander hier wohnte, war er seinem Vater erst wenige Male über den Weg gelaufen. Und das war ihm mehr als recht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Männer hatten selbst Schuld.

Musik ertönte, als er auf eine kleine Fernbedienung drückte, und erfüllte den Raum. Der Soldat schmiss sich aus Sofa, machte es sich bequem und hielt den Umschlag mit beiden Händen gegen das Licht der grellen Deckenlampe.

„Karem, du alter Spinner“ Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umschlich seine Lippen, ehe sich Rem in eine gemütliche Position begab und unter wachsamen Blicken den Stick aus dem Umschlag holte. Es war ein ungewöhnlich stabiles Modell, wie man es normalerweise nur in den Computerfabriken der Frauen fand. Hatte sein Onkel etwa …? Wusste Karem etwa nicht, in was für eine Gefahr er sich mit solchen Aktionen brachte?

Manchmal glaubte Rem, sein Onkel wollte sterben. Er suchte das Gerät nach dem kleinen Kopf ab und stellte voller Überraschung fest, dass es keinen gab. Wie sollte er das Hologramm denn sonst aktivieren? Mit seinen Gedanken? Sollte er es anstarren oder gegen eine Wand werfen? Rem suchte noch zehn weitere Minuten nach einer Möglichkeit, die Nachricht seines Onkels zu öffnen, dann gab er auf. So wichtig konnte es ja nicht sein, wenn Karem sich solche Mühe gab, die Nachricht geheim zu halten, dass nicht mal Rem Zugang zu ihr bekam. Unter wachsamen Blicken schritt er zu einer kleinen Kommode an der hinteren Wand des Raumes, öffnete die mittlere Schublade und versteckte den Stick unter dem herausnehmbaren Boden. Nicht mal Oleander wusste von dem doppelten Boden in dieser Schublade, in der Rem wichtige Dinge versteckte. Wie zum Beispiel ein Medaillon, das einst seiner Mutter gehört hatte.

Sein Vater hatte dessen Verlust nicht einmal bemerkt. Vorsichtig nahm er das vergoldete Schmuckstück hinaus, öffnete die kleine Klappe des buchförmigen Anhängers und starrte auf die Gesichter zweier junger Menschen, die ihm lächelnd und voller Leben entgegenstarrten. Die Bilder zeigten seine Eltern, kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit, als sein Vater noch ein einfacher Soldat und seine Mutter Lehrerin an einem Gymnasium gewesen waren. Sie hatten sich jung verliebt, mehrere Jahre zusammengelebt und ein Jahr vor Rems Geburt geheiratet. Selten hatte er seine Eltern so glücklich gesehen wie auf ihren Hochzeitfotos.

Er schloss das Medaillon wieder, ließ die Antlitze seiner Eltern noch einen kurzen Moment auf sich ruhen und verstaute das Schmuckstück dann zusammen mit dem Stick und einiger anderer Kleinigkeiten in der Schublade. Er legte den Boden darüber und legte dann die Pistole, eine Waffe für den Notfall, zurück an ihren Platz.


End file.
